roomates
by kAtExxx
Summary: Alternate ending to Star spangled Tori. Cade friendship. Hints of Cabbie and Bade.


"Cat pack up your things we're going." Jade informed Cat after squeezing through the tiny door of the attic.

"Were?" Cat asked curiously from her bed were she sat.

"My house I talked to my mom and your parents and they said it's cool for you to stay as long as you need." Jade explained.

"OMG Jade you are the best friend ever." Cat squealed and jumped off the bed and gave Jade a hug.

"Okay that's enough. Jade laughed and Cat Continued to hug. "Cat let go of me!" Jade snapped. Cat let go and giggled.

"Robbie help me pack?" Cat asked.

"Yes." Robbie obliged and began to shove Cat's stuffed animals into cardboard boxes.

"Not too rough." Cat warned.

"Sorry." Robbie apologized.

* * *

"Can I decorate you room?" Cat asked once they arrived in Jade's room which was now also hers.

"No." Jade said bluntly and left the room to get more of Cat's belongings from downstairs.

"I'll help." Cat hollered and ran down the stairs after Jade.

"Cat be careful the boxes are heavy." She warned as Cat bent down to pick up a box.

"I know what they are." Cat defended as she picked up a box and followed Jade back up the stairs. Cat pushed open the door to Jade/her room and placed the box on the floor. "Were will I sleep?" Cat asked looking around the room at her surroundings the room had a walk in closet and selfish thing filled with Jade's shoes , Jade's bed (of cores) two red coffee table with lamps on them and a lounge chair. There didn't seem to be room for a second bed.

"We're going to move those." Jade said motioning to the chair and coffee table. "Into the garage on put the bed there." Jade informed.

"Can I help?" Cat asked.

"I don't know can you?" Jade replied as she took Cat's clothes out of the boxes and made them into piles on the floor.

"Will I help." Cat asked.

"Yes." Jade replied.

* * *

After moving the furniture and setting up the camp bed for Cat , the girls put on a movie in the living room. Jade had chosen to watch the slicing (the sequel to the scissoring) despite Cat's protests. Jade had a bowl of microwave popcorn between them that kept knocking over each time Cat jumped because of a scene in the movie.

"Jade please turn it off." Cat begged. She shielded her eyes with her hands.

"Fine." Jade said and switched off the T.V. "What do you want to do?" Jade asked Cat and took a handful of popcorn and ate them one by one out of her hand. Cat never understood why she didn't just take them one by one out of the bowl.

"Let's play a game!" Cat suggested.

"What game?" Jade asked.

"Truth or dare." Cat squealed at her thought.

"Cat that's a game for sixth graders." Jade informed.

"Wuss." Cat mocked.

"Excuse you. I'm not a wuss." Jade defended.

"Then play the game." Cat challenged.

"Fine. You go first." Jade said and took another handful of popcorn.

"Truth or Dare?" Cat asked. Jade thought for a moment.

"Truth." Jade replied.

"Who was your first kiss?" Cat asked.

"I can't remember." Jade lied. Cat could tell. Jade always wrinkled her nose when she lied like her body was rejecting it.

"No lying Jade." Cat informed.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Jade asked.

"Promise." Cat said and wrapped her pinky finger around Jade's.

"Beck." Jade mumbled into her hand.

"You didn't have your first kiss until you were almost 16." Cat gasped remembering Jade had called her the night Beck and her first kissed. Jade nodded.

"My turn." Jade said changing the subject. "Truth or dare?" Jade asked.

"Em...Truth?" Cat said unsure.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Jade asked.

"Truth." Cat said more determined.

"Why don't you tell Robbie you like him?" Jade asked curiously.

"Because I don't think he likes me back." Cat said.

"He does." Jade said.

"Truth or Dare?" Cat asked.

"Dare." Jade said.

"I dare you to let me decorate your room." Cat said and threw bits of popcorn into her mouth missing each time.

"One wall." Jade compromised.

"Fine. Your turn." Cat reminded.

"Truth or dare?" Jade asked.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." Cat said and left the living room. Jade looked at her confused as she left the room.

* * *

"Jade." Cat whispered and shook a sleeping Jade. "Jade." Cat whispered again. Jade's eyes flickered open and landed on Cat.

"Cat what do you want at." Jade paused at looked at her alarm clock that glowed in the dark. "Three in the morning?" Jade finished and sat up in her bed.

"I had a bad dream that you and Tori and Beck and André and Robbie all died and I had to watch you all die." Cat muttered and whispered slightly.

"Cat that would never happen ,now go back to bed." Jade told Cat and rolled over in her bed but Cat didn't leave.

"I can't go back to bed I'm too scared." Cat informed Jade. "Can I sleep with you?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Will you shut up?" Jade asked. She wasn't happy when she was tired.

"Yes." Cat promised.

"Okay." Jade said. Cat smiled joyfully and climbed into the small single bed next to Jade. "Jade." Cat whispered once she got comfy.

"What?" Jade asked tiredly.

"You're the bestest best friend ever." Cat admitted.

"I know." Jade gloated and smiled to herself before falling back asleep.

* * *

"The wall doesn't look terrible." Jade admitted looking at the wall the pair had just decorated.

"Of course it doesn't." Cat said and smiled at it. The wall was a dark blue background with a large microphone in the middle with Cat and Jade written over it in golden writing. Jade was surprised when Cat chose that design Jade would've assumed Cat would pick colors that made her room look the nyan cat just threw up.

"Well that's a job well done." Jade informed and they high fived each other. Jade heard the doorbell ring and she ran down stairs. She opened the door to find Tori, Beck , André and Robbie at the door , all holding sleeping bags. "What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"Cat tweeted to us sleepover at Jade's you're all invited." Robbie said reading the tweet off his phone.

"Cat!" Jade yelled.


End file.
